Akashi no Blind Date
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. OS. Le père de Seijuro s'est un jour plaint que la plupart de leurs employés avaient démissionné à cause de Seijuro. Sa mère attribua son irritabilité au manque de romance dans sa vie. Donc, sa mère étant une très, très têtue Akashi, trouva une solution – organiser un blind date.


**Akashi No Blind Date**

**Katrinadianne**

_ndt : Alors, rien n'est à moi, pas l'image, pas la fiction, vous connaissez la chanson. Mais j'ai la permission de traduire (ce que j'avais oublié de préciser sur mes dernières traductions, d'ailleurs. Bah, au pire, tant que je crédite l'auteur, c'est pas si grave, pas vrai ?) Bonne lecture !_

_[ndt (2) : En passant, je remercie ma bêta (parce que oui, j'en ai une pour une fois !), I Am Your Absolute Princess]_

* * *

Akashi Seijuro n'avait eu aucune relation amoureuse depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul but en tête – exceller en tout. N'importe quelle personne proche de lui le décrirait comme un magnifique homme aux cheveux rouges obsédé par l'idée de gagner. Sa mère, cependant, le désignerait comme un ronchon, prompt à l'énervement, au bord de l'insanité, vieil homme de 28 ans. Il n'accepterait jamais l'échec. Presque chaque employé dans leur compagnie avait déjà pleuré à cause de lui. Il était un très, TRES effrayant patron.

Le père de Seijuro se plaignit un jour que la plupart de leurs employés avaient démissionné à cause de son fils. Sa mère attribua son irritabilité au manque de romance dans sa vie. Donc, sa mère étant une très, très têtue Akashi, réfléchit à une solution – organiser un _blind date_. Après avoir rencontré des dizaines de femmes, ce qui se prouva être sans résultat (puisque Seijuro les avait toutes fait pleurer avant la fin de la journée), elle commença à lui arranger des entrevues avec des hommes.

Xxx

Le premier fut un grand homme aux cheveux violets avec l'âge mental d'un garçon de 5 ans. Ses yeux eurent presque, PRESQUE un tic nerveux en voyant ledit homme baver devant une boîte de maiubo. L'homme, dont il avait appris que le nom était Murasakibara Atsushi, piqua une crise quand il refusa de lui en acheter une boîte.

« Akaaaaa-chiiiiin ! » Murasakibara commença à taper du pied, récoltant des regards appuyés des passants. Ils étaient au milieu d'un trottoir bondé et tout ce qu'Akashi voulait c'était être débarrassé du retardé… uhm… homme-enfant. « Je veeeeeux des maiubos ! J'en ai besoin ! »

Akashi se serait face-palmé si cela n'avait pas ruiné sa réputation. Il choisit de lancer un regard noir au géant, envoyant un clair message de « ferme ta putain de gueule ». Il pouvait entendre les gens chuchoter à propos d'eux – et combien il était cruel de ne pas s'occuper de sa charge psychologiquement dérangée.

Avec plus de force que nécessaire, Akashi ouvrit la porte de la boutique, attrapa une boîte de maiubos, l'acheta, puis la lança sur le géant. Il se retrouva à faire du baby-sitting jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le restaurant dont sa mère était le propriétaire.

« Finissons ce dîner,» grommela t-il en scannant le menu tandis que l'homme en face de lui commandait chaque plat présent sur la carte.

« Désirez-vous du thé pour calmer vos nerfs ? » La douce voix du serveur fit acquiescer Akashi. Quand il leva les yeux, il était déjà parti transmettre leur commande. Peu de temps après, une coupe de thé à la camomille, avec une touche de vanille, était déposée devant lui. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Akashi vit clairement le serveur. Il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans la peau pâle cheveux et yeux bleu pâle et un corps petit et fin.

« J'apprécierai que vous ne me fixiez pas ainsi, Monsieur. » déclara poliment le serveur.

Il aurait répondu, mais le géant en face de lui prit la parole, attirant son attention. Quand il se retourna vers le serveur, il avait disparu. Akashi secoua simplement la tête et reporta son attention sur son rendez-vous.

« Dhonf – Afa-fin ! » Murasakibara ouvrit la bouche et Akashi put voir toute la nourriture qu'il avait fourrée à l'intérieur. Son visage se crispa à la vision répulsive. Des miettes de pain s'éparpillèrent sur la table, le géant continuant de parler.

« Ne parle pas avec la bouche plei- »

« _Achoo !_ » Son rendez-vous éternua et le contenu de sa bouche atterrit sur le visage de Seijuro. Il allait tellement tuer sa mère quand il rentrerait.

**Xxx**

Après son désastreux rendez-vous avec Murasakibara Atsushi, il avait tout fait pour que sa mère arrête de l'entraîner dans des blind dates. Il l'avait menacée. Suppliée. Tenté de l'acheter. L'avait prévenue qu'il allait devenir fou – ce à quoi sa mère avait répondu « Tu l'es déjà mon fils, tu l'es déjà. » Rien n'avait marché, la femme ne pouvant être détournée de son objectif une fois qu'elle en avait un. Pour se rendre la vie plus facile, Akashi finit par laisser faire.

Son second rendez-vous fut avec un très, TRES grossier ganguro. Ils se rencontrèrent en ce même restaurant que possédait sa mère.

Le ganguro, nommé Aomine Daiki, haussa un sourcil en voyant Akashi. « Je croyais que Sei-chan était une fille », commenta t-il.

Akashi le fixa impassiblement. « Tu es extrêmement impoli, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ganguro sourit avec dédain. « Beaucoup de gens me disent ça. »

« Tu réalises que ce n'était pas un compliment ? »

« Etre grossier fait partie de mon charme. C'est comme ça que je lève des paquets de filles. »

_Mais comment est-ce que ma mère choisit mes rendez-vous, bon sang ?_ pensa Seijuro avec mauvaise grâce. Ce fut le même serveur qu'avec Murasakibara qui les servit. Akashi observa la manière gracieuse dont il bougeait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le calmait.

« Donc, tu joues au basket ? » interpella le ganguro.

« Oui. »

« Cool. J'ai toujours voulu une petite amie qui jouait au basket. »

La prise d'Akashi sur son couteau se resserra. « Petite amie ? »

« Ben, ouais. Je veux bien être ton petit ami. » Aomine ne remarqua pas l'aura noire entourant Akashi. « Tu as une belle gueule… et la peau douce. Donc je suppose que ça va. _Mais _j'aime les seins donc je t'achèterai peut-être quelque chose qui ressemble à des se- »

_SWOOSH !_

Un couteau vola vers Aomine, éraflant sa joue, et se plantant dans le mur derrière lui. Akashi souriait d'un sourire fou, sa main enserrant à présent sa fourchette, « Ta bouche est sale. Veux-tu que je la nettoie ? »

Aomine resta bouche béante. Il voulait fuir mais ses membres étaient figés. Il pouvait presque sentir l'aura noire d'Akashi s'étendre autour de lui.

Avant que quoi que ce soit de désastreux ne se produise, une voix apaisante les interrompit. « S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas usage de violence à l'intérieur du restaurant. »

Akashi se calma quelque peu quand l'odeur de camomille et de vanille atteignit son nez. « Il était grossier de ma part de te lancer un couteau au visage. » Akashi sourit à nouveau, ce qui effraya encore plus Aomine. « Laisse-moi payer le repas en guise d'excuse. Tu peux commander ce que tu veux. »

Aomine regarda le serveur avec curiosité, confus du soudain changement de comportement de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Le serveur déclara simplement « Camomille apaise l'âme vanille réconforte le cœur », comme si ce qui venait de se passer était normal.

**Xxx**

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mignon, Akashicchi ! » s'exclama Kise Ryouta, son troisième rendez-vous, le blond modèle et plus grand soutien publicitaire de leur compagnie. « Tu peux être un très bon yandere uke ! »

« Uke ? » La voix d'Akashi était basse et froide. Tous les clients du restaurant à l'exception du blond sentirent la température baisser de quelques degrés.

« Tu sais, uke… Celui qui est dessous. »

Des nuages commencèrent à se former au-dessus de Tokyo, et le tonnerre résonna dans le lointain.

« Ça te va si bien ! » Kise Ryouta, qui était toujours inconscient de ce qui se passait, commença à lister les caractéristiques d'uke d'Akashi : « Tu es mignon, et petit, et – »

_TWHACK !_

« Un couteau de boucher se planta entre le majeur et l'index de Kise (où est-ce qu'Akashi l'avait obtenu restera un mystère). Réalisant ce qui venait juste de se produire, Kise cria pour sa vie, de même que tous ceux qui étaient dans le restaurant.

« Veux-tu que je t'envoie en Enfer ? » demanda t-il entre ses dents serrées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Kise, de l'eau chaude fut lancée sur son visage. Il laissa tomber son autre couteau, se sentant étrangement calme. En examinant son costume mouillé, il remarqua quelques pétales de camomille. Il se tourna interrogativement vers le serveur, qui tenait un seau.

Ce dernier déclara simplement, « Camomille apaise l'âme vanille réconforte le cœur »

**Xxx**

A cause de ces désastreux rendez-vous arrangés, Akashi avait abandonné l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un. Pas sa mère, cependant. Il avait prévu de ne pas se montrer au quatrième rendez-vous, mais sa mère le lui avait rappelé toute la journée.

« Seijuro, je t'en prie. C'est la dernière fois que je t'arrange un rendez-vous ! » le supplia t-elle, et il ne pouvait réellement ignorer ses supplications.

En arrivant au restaurant habituel, il fut sidéré de voir son ancien camarade de classe, Midorima Shintarou.

« J'ignorais que tu étais mon rendez-vous, » commenta Midorima quand Seijuro s'assit en face de lui.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais asexuel. » dit franchement Akashi, ce à quoi Midorima répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« Je dois beaucoup à ta mère pour m'avoir initié à l'Oha-Asa. » Les yeux de Midorima brillèrent à la mention de son obsession. « C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller à ce rendez-vous quand elle me l'a demandé. »

« Je vois, » déclara Akashi, mettant fin à la discussion. Ça avait toujours été ainsi depuis le lycée. Midorima et lui avaient été amis car ils appréciaient tous deux le silence entre eux. Une serveuse s'approcha pour prendre leur commande, et pour une raison quelconque Akashi fut déçu que ce ne soit pas le serveur aux cheveux bleus qui s'occupe de leur table. Il scanna le restaurant dans son ensemble, ses yeux cherchant le jeune serveur. Mais il ne put le trouver.

« Cherches-tu quelqu'un ? » demanda Midorima.

« Pas vraiment. » Akashi repoussa la sensation de déception. « Donc, comment va l'entreprise familiale ? » Ils commencèrent ainsi à converser, et tout se passa pour le mieux. Midorima était, après tout, le pair d'Akashi sur le plan intellectuel. Ce ne fut pas difficile de tomber dans une agréable discussion. Il pensa brièvement que ce rendez-vous-ci tournerait bien quand –

« Shin-chan ! » Un homme aux cheveux corbeau les approcha, son visage rouge. « Comment oses-tu me tromper ?! »

Cela attira l'attention de tous, les regards se tournant vers la table d'Akashi et de Midorima.

« Takao. » Midorima semblait calme. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Takao ne répondit pas à sa question, demandant à la place « Shin-chan, est-il la raison pour laquelle tu avais l'air si pensif ? » Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Akashi pouvait sentir poindre un mal de tête.

« Tu es déjà engagé dans une relation ? »

« Pas que je sache. » Midorima haussa les épaules.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Shin-chan ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Takao. » L'homme aux cheveux verts remonta machinalement ses lunettes.

Avant qu'il ne se retrouve pris dans une querelle d'amoureux, Akashi quitta silencieusement le restaurant, laissant Midorima et Takao à leurs affaires.

Il attendait la venue du voiturier, debout sur le perron. L'air nocturne était froid et humide, exactement comme son état d'esprit. Peut-être n'était-il vraiment pas fait pour les relations amoureuses. Un vent frais passa, amenant avec lui une familière senteur de camomille et de vanille. Cela réussit à l'apaiser.

« Vous avez la pire des chances avec vos rendez-vous. » L'également familière voix du serveur atteignit ses oreilles. Il se tourna sur le côté, yeux hétérochromes rouge et jaune en rencontrant d'autres bleus. A la place de la chemise blanche et de la veste noire dans lesquelles il avait toujours vu le serveur, ce dernier portait un simple haut bleu à rayures et col rond. Le serveur avait toujours semblé si simple. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'énigmatique l'entourant qui donnait à Seijuro l'envie de mieux le connaître. « Il est impoli de fixer du regard. » dit impassiblement le serveur.

Akashi rit légèrement. « Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous demander votre nom. »

« Kuroko Tetsuya. » Le serveur fit un salut respectueux. _Si poli_, se dit Akashi.

« Je suis Akashi Seijuro. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Akashi-kun. » Kuroko sourit, ce qui fit faire une pirouette au cœur d'Akashi. Il en fut confus c'était une première pour lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le voiturier arriva avec sa voiture. « Voilà ma voiture, » dit-il alors que le voiturier lui tendait les clés. Il hésitait à partir, cependant. Il avait l'impression que s'il partait maintenant, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se tourna de nouveau vers le serveur.

« Tetsuya. » Le nom roula agréablement sur sa langue, lui donnant envie de le dire une nouvelle fois. « Es-tu libre ce soir ? »

Kuroko pencha la tête, contemplatif. _Adorable _se dit Akashi.

« Je n'ai pas cours demain », répondit finalement Kuroko. « Donc oui, je le suis. »

« Allons manger quelque part. Je t'invite. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte du côté passager pour Kuroko.

« Vous donnez l'impression de ne pas me laisser le choix. »

« Tu ne l'as pas. Je n'accepterai pas 'non' comme réponse. » Kuroko laissa échapper un mélodieux rire, qu'Akashi trouva magnifique. Il indiqua d'un geste l'intérieur de la voiture, et le serveur s'y installa.

Akashi regarda le bleuté à côté de lui avant de démarrer le moteur. Ce soir, il en était sûr, il aurait le rendez-vous parfait.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bon, je traverse une période de traduction, donc j'en ai pas mal à poster, d'un peu tous les pairings, vous verrez ça._

_Reviews?_


End file.
